1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interlocking device for the folding roof of a motor vehicle with a locking hook which is pivotally mounted on the front frame part of the folding roof and which can be moved by means of a multiple connecting rod means and can be interlocked in latched engagement on a vehicle-mounted abutment.
2. Description of Related Art
German Utility Model DE 297 03 774 U1 discloses a lock for a cabriolet convertible top which has a latch hook which is mounted on the front end of the roof of the cabriolet so as to be able to pivot around a transverse axis of the motor vehicle and which can be pivoted by means of a four-bar mechanism which is activated by a handle into its locking position in which it keeps the roof of the cabriolet convertible top closed and locked on the apron.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an interlocking device of the initially mentioned type which has a reliable movement mechanism and a simple structure.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention in the aforementioned interlocking device by a multiple connecting rod means, especially a four-bar mechanism arrangement, being coupled to a linear drive mechanism which is movably supported on the front frame part. The linear drive mechanism offers the advantage of simple support on the frame part and reliable actuation by its own drive or by branching from a convertible top drive. A linear drive mechanism is defined as any drive mechanism which is moved lengthwise on the frame part, such as, for example, a drive rod or even a compressively stiff drive cable.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention in the aforementioned interlocking device in that the multiple connecting rod means, especially the four-bar mechanism arrangement, contains the locking hook and is self-locking in the closed position. This configuration makes it possible to prevent the forces acting on the locking hook, and which are designed to move it in the opening direction, from causing opening.
The indicated interlocking device is suitable for any type of lowerable motor vehicle roof, especially of cabriolets, such as folding roofs or collapsible convertible tops, and especially for those convertible tops which, on the side members, have guide rails for a front roof bow which can be pushed into the partially open position, while the side members are still coupled to the vehicle-mounted abutment. The vehicle-mounted abutment is, for example, a pin which is attached to the cross member above the windshield, e.g., the windshield header, to the apron or the A column. There can be one or more interlocking means in accordance with invention on the frame, especially on the right and left roof side and on the respective side member.
Preferably, the linear drive mechanism is coupled to the convertible top drive so that the opening and closing motion of the convertible top or of a bow of the convertible top is used for opening and closing the locking hook.
In one simple configuration, the linear drive mechanism can be hinged via an intermediate lever to the pivot lever of the four-bar mechanism arrangement. Depending on the arrangement of the intermediate lever, dynamic behavior which is dependent on the path of motion can be set.
If, according to one embodiment, the pivot lever of the multiple-bar or four-bar mechanism arrangement has an arc-shaped drive segment and a pinion which is drive-engaged to the drive segment and also to the linear drive mechanism, a constant drive moment can be transmitted to the four-bar mechanism arrangement.
Self-locking of the movement mechanism or the multiple-bar or four-bar mechanism arrangement can be achieved by the four-bar mechanism arrangement assuming the dead center or top dead center position in the closed position.
If the locking hook has an eccentric path of contact for locking on the vehicle-mounted abutment, the pivotable locking hook can pull the frame part during the closing process against the abutment, for example, against the seal on the apron.
Feasibly, the front frame part is a roof tip, a transverse frame part or a side member of the convertible top frame.
Embodiments of the interlocking device are explained in detail below with reference to the drawings.